


Artwork for Point of View

by norfolkdumpling



Category: The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/pseuds/norfolkdumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for PFL's fantastic story 'Point of View'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Point of View

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Point of View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547351) by [PFL (msmoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoat/pseuds/PFL). 



> Huge thanks to PFL for being so encouraging (and for dealing with my customary procrastination). Her story is amazing and it has been a total pleasure to work with her to illustrate it - she's a great gal as well as a fabulous writer. Thanks also to fellow mods Saintvic and Draycevixen for responding so helpfully as always to my last minute request for suggestions, and to my other co-mods SC Fossil, PR Zed, Callisto and Sineala for being such fab and friendly folk to work with as usual :)

[](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=bigbang5.png)

[](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=dividers.png)

[](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=bigbang2a.png)

[](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=dividers.png)

[](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=bigbang4.png)

[](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=dividers.png)

[](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=bigbang6.png)


End file.
